1. Field of the Invention
The tool and method of repair of this invention resides in the field of stained glass windows and more particularly relates to a tool and method of repair for removal of a bulge in a stained glass window while the window is within its frame including when the window is still in place in a wall or other location without the need for disassembling and reassembling the stained glass pieces.
2. History of the Prior Art
Leaded stained glass windows are well known in art, dating back a significant period of time. Such windows were extremely popular in the late nineteenth century. Over time these stained glass windows have developed various problems, not the least of which is bulging or bowing of some of the glass pieces out of the plane of the original window. This bulging or bowing condition is usually caused by a loss of structural integrity where there is a loss of attachment of the support rods, along with a disintegration of the cement between the glass pieces and the lead caming. This loss of window integrity and cement disintegration can cause the weight of the glass panel to press downward and push the lower glass pieces and sections of the window outward from the flat plane of the original window to form a bulge or bow. Also such window deformation can be caused by sudden shock due to the window being hit or struck by a piece of furniture during the process of being moved. The bowing of old stained glass windows can be gradual. For example, a stained glass window in a door panel is affected each time the door is opened and closed. Due to the age of many stained glass windows installed in the late nineteenth century, a great many of these stained glass windows are now in need of repair.
A stained glass window which has become bowed or bulges outward or inward must eventually be repaired. It is common practice in the prior art to remove bowed stained glass windows from the wall or door where they are installed, and then to disassemble the glass pieces from their lead caming. The entire stained glass window is then rebuilt. The process of removing a stained glass window from its frame or wall can be difficult, time-consuming and costly. In some repair processes manual pressure and/or weight is applied to the bulge while the window is horizontally disposed on a workbench while heat is sometimes used to aid in flattening the bulge.